Getting the Family Back Together Again: Part 2
by anatomyfan
Summary: Sofia is back in Seattle with her husband to work at GSMH as an intern. She meets her very first patient and her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the delay for this sequel for my other stories _Getting the Family Back Together_** **and _In My Daughter's Eyes_**.**I recommend reading that one first before reading this one to know what happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I don't own anything except for original characters.**

**AN 2: This story is mostly told from Sofia's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO YEARS AFTER THE WEDDING<strong>

This is it. I am back home in Seattle where I belong. Today, I start my internship at Grey Sloan Memorial. Rob got a job as a lawyer in Seattle and we are married. I walk into the locker room after the tour of the hospital and change into my scrubs and I hear my name being called and I walk out to meet my resident, who I recognize as Dr. Taylor, and I try not to roll my eyes at her. When I was home from Harvard for my wedding two years ago, she called me a whore and a slut. Of course, being the daughter of Callie and Arizona Robbins-Torres and Mark Sloan, I beat the crap out of her.

"Alright, Dr. Davidson, you are with Dr. Robbins, Dr. Hammons, you are with Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Knox, you are with Dr. Hunt, and Dr. Lowe, you are with Dr. Avery." I walk to the Pediatrics Ward and walk over to Momma and stand next to her.

"Well I am on your service today, Dr. Robbins." I said and she looks over and smiles.

"Great. Lets meet your first patient, Dr. Davidson." She said and I smile and we walk into a room and Mom is in there. She looks up and tries not to smile and/or cry.

"Jake, this is Dr. Davidson and she will prep you for your surgery later today. You are in excellent hands." Momma said.

"You look like Dr. Torres, Dr. Davidson." Jake said.

"Well Jake, she's my Mom." I said.

"That's awesome." He exclaimed. I smile and I walk out of the room with my parents and I read his chart.

"He's here for a broken femur?" I asked.

"He fell out of a tree and broke it in three places. Reminded me of when Tim fell out of a tree." Mom said. Tim is a high school sophomore at Seattle High and one of the top basketball players for the team.

"So, are you putting in traction pins in his femur to hold it in place until the bone heals?" I asked.

"Yes and I will use a graft to restore blood flow. Take a look." Momma hands me the x-ray and I hold it up to the light.

"It's hitting the femoral artery." I said while pointing to one area of the broken femur.

"And what do we need to be careful of?" Momma asked.

"If the bone gets any deeper in the artery during surgery, he could lose his leg from the knee down." I said.

"Exactly." Mom said. I hand the x-ray back to Momma.

"Surgery is scheduled for this afternoon." Mom said and I nod my head.

"And we noticed there's something missing around your neck." Momma said and I look down and I don't have my stethoscope.

"I lost my stethoscope during the move back here." I said. Mom pulls a box from behind her and hands it to me. I open it and it's a new stethoscope that was orange and white on one side and red and white on the other.

"We had this one made just for you for your first day as an intern." Momma said. I hug my parents.

"Thank you guys. I love it." I place it around my neck with the orange and white facing out.

"Come on, lets get something to eat." Mom said and we head downstairs to the cafeteria.

"You know what's weird." I said.

"What?" Momma asked.

"Calling you guys 'Dr. Torres' and 'Dr. Robbins.'" I said.

"Well, it's weird for us to call you Dr. Davidson." Mom said.

"How is Rob by the way?" Momma asked.

"He's doing well. He started his job as the assistant district attorney for Seattle today." I said. We reach the cafeteria and we get our lunches and sit down together as a family.

"Attention everyone." I hear and I turn around and it's Aunt Meredith and right away, I knew that she was going to announce the intern solo surgery.

"Every year, we select an intern on their first day, who shows a great promise to be a surgeon, to perform the first surgery of the day. This year, it's Dr. Davidson." I gulp and my parents hug me.

"Way to go, honey." Momma said.

"Thank you." I look around and the other interns are glaring at me.

"Do you guys have anything for me to do before the surgery?" I asked them.

"No. Are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go see Aunt Meredith about the appendectomy." I get up and walk over to Aunt Meredith. I open my mouth to speak, but she holds up a hand.

"It wasn't my idea." She said.

"I know. I just came over to see who the patient is." She gets up and I follow her. We get to the ER and she pulls back the curtain.

"Mr. Peterson, this is Dr. Davidson, and she will be performing your appendectomy." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You are very pretty." He said. I guess he was high from the morphine.

"Thank you. My husband would also agree with you." I said.

"I will prep him and meet you in the OR." Aunt Meredith said and I walk away and head to the scrub room. I grab the soap and I take a deep breath and start scrubbing. I walk into the OR. I look up and I see my parents sitting in the front row with smiles on their faces and holding each other's hands. I stand next to the body and take a deep breath.

"Just relax, Sofia. You got this." Aunt Meredith whispered. I nod my head and hold out my hand.

"Scalpel." 45 minutes later, I sew up the last stitch.

"I'm done. Lets take him to recovery." I said and take off my mask, gloves and gown and head back into the scrub room.

"That was awesome." I said.

"You did a great job, Sofia. You are the first intern since Dr. Bailey to complete the appendectomy." Aunt Meredith said.

"Thanks." I walk out of the scrub room and head downstairs to the waiting room.

"Mrs. Peterson?"

"Yes?"

"You husband is fine. We've taken him to recovery. You can see him in a few minutes." I said and she hugs me. I head back up to the Pediatric ward to Jake's room to check on him.

"Hey Jake." I said with a smile.

"Hi Dr. Davidson." He said.

"I'm just here to check your vitals and listen to your heart, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." I check his BP and his heart rate.

"You're doing great." I said and I wrote everything down in his chart.

"Dr. Davidson, can I ask you a question?" I look up at him and closed his chart and put away my pen.

"Ask away." I said and look at him.

"How come you stopped playing basketball?" He asked.

"How did you know that I was a basketball player?" I asked.

"I was at the championship game four years ago when you played for Tennessee. You were awesome." I smile.

"I'm glad I still have a fan." I said. He pulls out a basketball from beside his bed.

"Can you sign my basketball?" He asked. I grab a sharpie from my coat pocket and sign his basketball with Robbins-Torres instead of Davidson.

"But you didn't answer my question." He said and I sigh.

"It was a tough decision to make, but I knew that I wanted to be a surgeon when I was your age. My basketball career maybe over, but I have begun my new career as your surgeon. Speaking of which, do you have any questions for me, that relate to your surgery, before I take you down to the OR?" He shakes his head no and a nurse and I carefully transfer him to a gurney and I place a surgical cap on his head.

"Dr. Davidson, when my leg heals, can you help me with my basketball?" He asked.

"Sure, buddy." We arrive at the OR and I walk over to him with my surgical cap and mask on.

"You ready?" I asked and he nods his head.

"Go ahead." I said to the anesthesiologist. I walk into the scrub room with my parents. Momma kisses my head and Mom pats my shoulder.

"You rocked that appy Sof." Mom said.

"I just have a question." I said.

"Go ahead." Mom said while putting on her mask.

"Where's his parents?" I asked.

"They died a year ago in a car accident. He is staying in a foster home." Momma said through her mask and washing her hands.

"And why couldn't they be here?" I asked.

"We don't know, but we already reported it to Social Services." Mom said. Three hours later, we are scrubbing out.

"Check his vitals every 15 minutes for the next hour and page one of us if he starts coding." Momma said.

"Got it." I said. I looked at my watch and sigh. I have another 36 hours to go. I sit down in a chair outside Jake's room. For some reason, I've grown attached to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo. What will happen to Jake? Stay tuned.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go!**

**AN 2: Again, this story is mostly told from Sofia's POV**

* * *

><p>An hour later, I feel someone kissing my head. I look up and smile at the person. It's my husband.<p>

"Hey you." I get up and hug him.

"How's your shift going?" He asked.

"It's going awesome. I got to perform the first surgery today. By myself." I said.

"You did?" He asked and I nod my head.

"That's great, babe." I hug him and I face Jake's room.

"Babe, I know this is gonna be a shock to you, but I want to adopt Jake." I said.

"Uh, who's Jake?" He asked and I pointed to the kid in the room.

"What happened to him?" Rob asked while looking into the room.

"He fell out of a tree and broke his femur in three places. He just came out of surgery." I said.

"Hold on a sec." I said and I walk into Jake's room when he starts waking up.

"Hey. You're surgery went really well. In a couple of weeks, we should be able to remove the pins and get you into a cast." I said and he smiled.

"When can I play again?" He asked.

"Not this basketball season, but with rest and physical therapy, hopefully we can get you back onto the court next season." I said. I look up and Rob is smiling.

"Jake, you want to meet someone close to me?" I said.

"Okay." I motion Rob to come in.

"Jake, this is my husband, Rob." Rob holds out his hand for Jake to high five, which he does.

"How are you, dude?" Rob asked.

"I'm doing well. Considering that I have a pins sticking out of my leg." Jake said. Momma walks in and smiles.

"Well, I'm glad to see you awake, dude." Momma said.

"Can I get chocolate pudding, Dr. Robbins?" Jake asked.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"I'm sure that Dr. Davidson can get you some later. Right now, you need to rest." He nods his head and falls back asleep. We walk out of the room and Momma hugs Rob.

"Nice to see you again, Rob."

"Likewise, Momma." I walk over to the phone and dial a few numbers.

"Hi, can I have someone down here to Room 0015? Thank you." I hang up the phone and I look at Momma and Rob.

"Who did you call?" Momma asked.

"A social worker."

"What? I didn't authorize that." Momma said. I look at Rob and he nods his head.

"Rob and I want to become Jake's foster parents then when the time is right, adopt him." I said.

After meeting with the social worker, I head to the cafeteria to get a water and something to eat. I am sitting at a table when I hear another table talking about me.

"Dude, she's Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins' daughter." One said.

"I heard she got to scrub in on their femur repair surgery today." Another one said.

"I also heard that her father is the late Mark Sloan."

"She should just go back to be as a dumb jock. The only people who want her here are her parents." I heard. I shove my tray away and head to the Peds ward with tears in my eyes. I walk over to Momma and stand next to her.

"Can I go down to the ER?" I asked. She turned her head and put her pen down.

"Sofia, honey-" She started to say but interrupted her.

"Can I or not?" I asked.

"No because you are going to tell me and Mom what happened." We head to her office and I sit on the couch and waited for Mom.

"You paged?" Mom asked when she walked in and she looked over at me.

"Sofia?" She asked. I look up at them then I place my head in my hands. I feel my parents sitting down on either side of me and rubbing my back.

"Nobody wants me here." I said.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"I was listening to other doctors in the cafeteria about how I got here because of you guys and Dad and how I should go back to being a 'dumb jock'." I said. They look at each other and Momma grabs her phone and pages someone.

"Who are you paging?" I asked.

"Aunt Meredith. She went through the same thing you are going through honey." A few minutes later, Aunt Meredith shows up.

"You paged?" She asked. Mom and Momma walk out of the office and shut the door. I hear voices for a few seconds and Aunt Meredith comes in and sits on the coffee table in front of me.

"Sofia? Are you okay?" She asked.

"How did you make it through your intern year knowing that your mother was Ellis Grey?" I asked and I see her sigh.

"It wasn't easy, to be honest. Everybody expected me to be a fabulous surgeon like my mother was. I had to prove to not only myself, but to everyone that I am nothing like her. And you are nothing like your parents. You just happened to follow in their footsteps." She said.

"I just wish everyone would stop calling me a dumb jock. I gotta go to the locker room and grab something." I said and I head to the locker room. I walk in and all the interns in there stop talking and look at me. I walk over to my locker and I grab my coat and my stethoscope and look at the pictures in my locker. My three favorite ones are the USA Team photo from Barcelona when we won the gold medal a year before I got married, my wedding day photo of me, Rob, Mom, Momma and Tim and a picture of Mom, Momma, me and Dad from when I was two, which was the day before the plane crash. I shut my locker while holding the team photo and sit down on the bench. I hear someone walking over and I look and it's Aunt Meredith.

"Dr. Davidson, I have another patient and I want you to scrub in with me again."

"Sure." I put the picture back in my locker and look at the chart.

"Do you have to perform a colostomy?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Spoiled brat." I heard and Aunt Meredith heard it too.

"Everyone front and center." She said. I counted 20 interns.

"I am really getting sick and tired of you guys whining about Dr. Davidson. She is an excellent doctor. The top of this intern class and it's your first day! She knows what to expect because she is prepared. Unlike some of you who just wonder around or begs to get into cool surgeries. And yes, her mothers are doctors here. It's not uncommon for kids of surgeons to follow in their footsteps. Just look at me, I'm the daughter of Ellis Grey. So cut her some slack. And if I hear any of you calling her a dumb jock or another name besides her own again, you will be on prostate exams and scut for a month and you won't see inside of an OR." She and I walk out and headed to a patients room.

"You just sounded like Aunt Miranda, Dr. Grey." I said.

"I know, right?" We walk into the patient's room and it's a woman laying on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Hello Mrs. Carmen. I'm Dr. Grey and this is Dr. Davidson and we will be performing your surgery tomorrow. We just want to check your vitals again to make sure everything is good." I place my stethoscope in my ear and check her heart which concerns me.

"Dr. Grey? Can you take a listen?" I asked. She walks over and checks the heart.

"Mrs. Carmen, have you recently had trouble catching your breath or breathing or even felt dizzy from normal activities?" I asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I have."

"When did it start?" I asked while writing everything in her chart.

"A week ago." She said and I look at Dr. Grey.

"Mrs. Carmen, to be on the safe side, we have to run a few more tests on you." Aunt Meredith said and walked over to me.

"Order an EKG, MRI, and a chest x-ray and page me and Dr. Yang when you have the results." I nod my head. An hour later, I'm in the viewing room with them.

"Her valve is failing." Aunt Cristina said.

"Will you have to replace it with a porcelain or mechanical valve?" I asked.

"That depends. More than likely a porcelain valve. You are good." She said.

"Thank you." My pager goes off and it's a 911. I run out of the room and holding my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. What do you think is going to happen?<strong>


End file.
